Thailog: Monologue
by Kimberly T
Summary: Not part of my regular series, this oneshot story was written for D.Taina. Thailog knows very well that he's a villain, and he likes it that way.


_**Thailog: Monologue**_

By Kimberly T. (email: kimbertow at yahoo dot com)

Author's note: This story is **_not_** part of my "Life Goes On" timeline; it was written especially for D.Taina!

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

So, Goliath, now that I have you captive and utterly helpless, what shall I do with you?

Oh, I know the cliché; this is the point where I, the villain of the piece, begin my monologue. Where I begin gloating over how I've bested you at long last, and spouting all my plans for world domination that will shortly follow. And thereby give you several ideas for how to put a stop to those plans, once your friends come and rescue you.

So sorry to disappoint you, but that's not going to happen. I see no practical reason to describe all my plans to you… and besides, you wouldn't understand at least half of them without a degree in macroeconomics and another in business law.

But I am going to take the opportunity to monologue. Or perhaps it will be a dialogue, since you're bound but not gagged and, now that you've finished your too-predictable round of useless threats and insults, you may want to give some input now and then. But then, since genetically I am you and you are me, it might be termed a monologue after all, eh?

Oh, I saw that wince, Goliath. You don't like being reminded of that at all, do you? Reminded that, if not for the variations in skin and hair caused by Sevarus' accelerated maturation chamber, I would not only sound just like you but look just like you… because I am you. I am what you might have been, if you had been raised by humans.

Just a shake of the head? Not an impassioned denial? I'm disappointed in you, "father". That was a perfect opportunity to contrast me with the other one who calls you "father"; Angela. Who was also raised by humans, or so Demona told me just prior to our little clan get-together at Coney Island.

Ah, that subtle look of inquiry. You're just dying to ask how I survived that, aren't you? How Demona survived it is obvious; the Weird Sisters' spell simply won't let her die at the hands of anyone but Macbeth. She can't even do herself in. Which is a pity, because it would have been so much easier to convince her to kill herself back in Paris than it was to set up the confrontation between her and Macbeth.

She really is a pathetic creature, isn't she? Never mind Macbeth; she's her own worst enemy. When we first met in Paris, I barely had to do more than smile at her and she threw herself into my arms. And she's so ready to believe the worst in humanity, it was child's play to manipulate her into building Nightstone Unlimited, with the company's secondary purpose being to invent new weapons and ways for humans to kill each other. The primary purpose, of course, was to make me even richer and gather together ties of power in the world of business. And it took so little effort on my part to make her do anything I wanted her to do… and agree to anything I wanted to do to her, as well. That near-instant healing factor that the Weird Sisters built into their spell made for some very interesting romps on the rooftops, I can assure you.

What's this? That glow in your eyes… The thought of my abusing her in the way the bitch truly deserves… angers you? It would appear so. After all the times she's tried to kill you, you still care for her in some way? _Mwhahahahahaha-hah_! How delightfully ironic. Tell me, Goliath, in your trysts with the lovely detective in the castle library… have you ever called out the wrong name in your passion?

Don't look so shocked; of course I know about your affair with the detective. You two really aren't that discreet, you know. But you'd be surprised and appalled to learn exactly how much I know about your clan; far more than just how many times that throw rug in the library has been damaged by talons and replaced by the staff. I have informants who keep me up to date on many of your clan's doings.

Oh, please don't bother asking; of course I'm not going to tell you who those informants are. Frankly, if you are rescued—and that is still very much an 'if', I assure you—I intend to enjoy watching the knowledge you've acquired tonight make you examine your allies, distrust them, and alienate them until they are no longer your allies. You'll destroy your own support base, in the process of trying to stop me. It's a delightful thought, isn't it?

Now, where was I? Oh yes; my villainous monologue. And the reason I took you captive instead of killing you tonight. And that was a decision I put some thought into, I assure you. I still fully intend to destroy you someday, along with my other two 'fathers'; it is, after all, part of the natural life cycle for the next generation to supplant the first. But there are many ways to destroy people… and in truth, while your destruction is desirable, it's not my primary goal. Or even a secondary goal, really; just something I intend to do eventually.

Heh-heh. The look on your face… are you insulted that you're not really that important to me after all? So you'd prefer it if I made killing you, and everyone you care for, the focus of my life's work? …And the expression changes yet again. You're just too easy… Take my advice, Goliath, and never join in a game of poker; you'd lose your loincloth in less than three rounds.

Mm? Pardon me, but from what I see on the monitor, I do believe… Ah, yes. Your friends are coming to rescue you now. And nearly an hour ahead of schedule; I find myself _slightly_ impressed.

Well, 'Father,' we'll have to continue this talk some other night. And there _will_ be another night, I assure you. Some night, the two of us will meet again, and only one of us will survive it. But for tonight, I will leave you with this thought:

Not all your allies are really your allies. Someone close to you is under my control. And you will never know who it is… until it's too late.

_Mwhahahahahaha-hah_!

The End… for now


End file.
